Disney's Toontown Online
:This article is about the game. See Toontown for the fictional world. Disney's Toontown Online (commonly abbreviated Toontown Online or Toontown) is a MMORPG developed by The Walt Disney Company that was designed for ages seven and up. Toontown Online is the focus of this wiki. First introduced in the United States on June 2, 2003, Disney has since produced versions of Toontown Online for the United Kingdom, France, Germany, Spain, Japan, Southeast Asia and Brazil. The foreign versions have been closed, and combined with the USA server. Toontown Online can be played free, with many in-game restrictions, or it can be played with a subscription, with no restrictions whatsoever. The game focuses on the carefree toons in a world called Toontown, trying to stop the evil business-like robot cogs by teaming up and battling them with gags. There are also some non-combat activities. The world is divided into seven neighborhoods with several smaller areas. Each neighborhood has a non-player Disney character in its playground. Playgrounds are safe areas with no cogs. The streets that link them together, however, are greatly populated with cogs and cog buildings. Toons Toons are the main protagonists of the game. They are cartoon characters who look like animals. Toons use gags to fight the evil cogs and to make the toons laugh. In Toontown Online, you can create your own toon and complete tasks called Toontasks to win rewards (higher laff limit, gag tracks, and more). Cogs Cogs are the antagonists of the game. They are evil business robots that are trying to take over Toontown by turning toon buildings into cog buildings. They were created by Gyro Gearloose, originally to help the toons in Toontown. Scrooge McDuck found the cog and activated it. Gags Gags can be used in a cog battle to make a cog laugh. If a cog laughs, it explodes. There are seven types of gags, called gag tracks. Each gag track performs a different role. A toon starts with two gags, the Squirting Flower and the Cupcake. Jellybeans Jellybeans are Toontown's form of currency. With jellybeans, you can buy in-game items, such as doodles, gags, furniture, and more. Jellybeans can be stored in your jellybean jar. Doodles and pet shops Doodles are pets. They are jellybean-shaped creatures that have the ability to make your toon laugh, and laughter is good for a toon's health. They can perform a variety of tricks at your request, and these tricks can get you some laff points. They can be purchased with jellybeans at a pet shop. Toon houses and estates Toons have their own house, located in their estate. At a toon's estate, you can fish, play with doodles, and plant a garden. You can also go in your house and decorate it with furniture, which can be purchased with jellybeans from Clarabelle's Cattlelog. In a toon's house, you can also find a jellybean bank, a phone, and a wardrobe. Fishing and Fish Bingo There are fishing ponds in every playground, on every street of Toontown, and at every toon's estate. Toons can catch fish via a simple game and then sell them for jellybeans to a non-player pet shop clerk or a nearby fisherman. There is a fisherman at every pond. There are currently seventy species of fish, and players earn a trophy for each ten new species that they catch. Toons can use these trophies to earn laff points. Every Wednesday is "Bingo Wednesday." Toons on each pond share a bingo card and try to complete it by catching different fish species before a timer runs out and win up to 10,000 jellybeans. Trolley games Trolley games are played on a trolley. Trolleys can be found in any of the playgrounds, except in Chip 'n Dale's Acorn Acres. Trolley games are minigames that up to four toons can play to win jellybeans. The amount of jellybeans you get depends on your score in the trolley game. Gardening Toons can grow and maintain a garden of flowers, statues, and gag trees at their estates. The gags picked from gag trees have higher-than-normal damage capability. Different species of flowers can be grown by planting different combinations of jellybeans. There are forty types of flowers, and a player earns a laff point and a trophy for each ten species grown. Bloomed flowers can be sold for jellybeans. To sell flowers, go to the wheelbarrow located in the sandy area at your estate. Kart racing Toons can race against each other in Goofy Speedway, an area that consists of six different race tracks (along with their reversed versions) plus a shop that sells karts and kart accessories. Similar to all kart-racing video games, racers can collect and use items (pies, anvils, speed-boosts, banana peels) on each other during the race. Thirty racing trophies can also be earned, and for each ten, the toon will earn another laff point. Every Monday, the Grand Prix is held, in which toons can win many more tickets than usual as well as special trophies. There is also a scoreboard featured showing the recent best time scores with certain toons and their names. MiniGolf In Chip 'n Dale's MiniGolf, toons can play miniature golf to earn trophies which can be redeemed for laff points (one for every ten trophies up to a total of three). There are three courses with their specific colors: "Walk in the Par" (green), "Hole Some Fun" (yellow), and "The Hole Kit and Caboodle" (red), each progressively more difficult than the last. Toons are able to access Minigolf from Chip 'n Dale's Acorn Acres, which is located next to the playground of Donald's Dock. Toon parties Toon parties are a non-combatant gathering with friends. These half-hour parties can be public (anyone can come) or private (only invited toons). Special activities for the party include a jukebox, a catching game, a dance floor, trampolines, cannons, fireworks, decorations, and Tug-of-war. To host a party or go to a party, there are party gates in every playground except Goofy Speedway and Chip 'n Dale's Acorn Acres. Release Dates *Toontown Beta 1 - August 20, 2001 *Toontown Beta 2 - September 10, 2002 *Toontown Beta 3 - January 4, 2003 *Official release - June 2, 2003 Click here to see the release notes for this year. Trivia *Toontown may be based on the Disneyland area of the same name. External links *http;//toontown.go.com *http://www.youtube.com/user/toontown *www.facebook.com/toontown *Toontown Online (Wikipedia) Category:Browse Category:Disney